Ghost Rockers: Desolation
by Aurixia
Summary: A FANFICTION FOR THE STUDIO 100 SHOW, GHOST ROCKERS! Alternative to Ghost Rockers season 3. The return of Robin, a rival band and a dangerous ritual threaten to ruin the peace at the DAM Academy. Will the Ghost Rockers survive their most dangerous mission yet? Rated T for fabulous gayness.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Alternative to Ghost Rockers season 3. The return of Robin, a rival band and a dangerous ritual threaten to ruin the peace at the DAM Academy. Will the Ghost Rockers survive their most dangerous mission yet? Rated T for fabulous gayness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Ghost Rockers or any of its characters. I only own the original characters that I have created for this work of fanfiction. All rights for Ghost Rockers content goes to Studio 100 and Ketnet.

 **Author's Note** : Hey, ye! Not my best work, but I hope ye enjoy it. The characters are a little OOC right now, but it will get better. This chapter is named after We Gotta Get Out of This Place by Denmark and Winter. If LGBT characters, cursing or anything that one would consider rated PG-13 makes you uncomfortable, please turn back. You have been warned!

 **Chapter 1**

 _We Gotta Get Out of This Place_

Robin was sort of glad to be back home. He enjoyed the time he spent with the Ghost Rockers, with Charlie, but he was tired of jumping over vans and getting locked into rooms. So when the doorbell ran at the same time that he plopped down on the couch in the middle of the night, he wasn't too happy.

The messy haired boy stood up and walked to the door, sighing. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a boy about his age standing on the other side. Robin's eyes widened as soon as he recognised the boy.

"Oh, not now!" He tried to slam the door in the boy's face only for it to be met with a strong palm holding it open.

The boy on the other side clicked his tongue and pushed the door open. Within seconds, he had Robin pressed against the wall.

"Listen carefully," he said. "I'm going to take you back to Belgium and you're going to help me take down the Ghost Rockers, okay?"

The boy didn't give Robin a chance to answer before he pressed into Robin's pressure point and knocked him out. He stared at Robin's unconscious body, which was leaning against the wall, his head dropping to the side.

"It has begun."

A few months later, Mila was walking back into the doors of the DAM Academy after a fairly long break. She smiled when she saw Jonas waiting for her outside the school and pranced over to him, thinking _thank God he hasn't been kidnapped again._

The beanie-wearing girl ran up to her boyfriend and hugged him, receiving a kiss on the forehead in return before Jonas jumped back and turned her around.

Across from them were five teenagers who Mila had never seen in her life. They wore dark clothes and glared at the pair as they passed by them and walked into the the DAM. One of the teenagers, a girl with blonde hair, stopped and winked at Mila and walked into the school behind her friends.

"That was strange." Mila shook her head, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she turned back to Jonas. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm so happy to see you too, Mila!" He smiled and then pointed behind her. "And them too."

Charlie Timmermans flew into Mila like a rocket, hugging her best friend. She was followed by Jimmy and an excited looking Alex.

"Oof! You're crushing me, Charlie!" Mila whined, gently pushing her friend away. She was disappointed that she didn't get more time with Jonas, seeing as everyone kept interrupting them, so she gave up. "We should all get to class, yeah?"

Everyone nodded and walked off in different directions. Jonas frowned as he walked with Mila to their class. "Ça va?"

Mila didn't reply, instead she nodded off and focused her attention to the new students they had seen just moments before. They were ha gathered around Ms. van der Donck. Mila's eyes dropped into a glare when she noticed the tallest boy, a dark haired teenager with grey eyes, staring at her. Determined to keep her eyes on him, she didn't notice Jonas until he shook her gently.

"Huh? What?" she said.

"I said," Jonas said, quite loudly. "Are you okay?"

"Oh? Yeah." Mila replied, smiling at him. "Let's just get to class."

 _How long have I been distracted?_ Mila said, walking into the classroom behind Jonas, their hands intertwined. She was so focused on the boy that she hadn't noticed that she and Jonas were already at the class door.

As soon as Mila stepped foot in the class, she bumped into Jonas' back, who stood there frozen.

"Mama?" he said, looking wide-eyes at Tori, who was going through a book on the desk as students filed into the classroom. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your new teacher, surprise!" Tori smiled. "Now go sit down please."

Still stunned, the two students took their seats next to each other just as class began.

"And it looks like I'm not the only newcomer here." Tori said. The same group of students they encountered twice walked into the classroom and stood at the head of the class.

"Before I introduce myself to the rest of you," Tori said. "I'd like to introduce your new classmates. Uh, what are your names? Better yet please introduce yourselves."

The leader, who Mila recognised as the boy she had glared at moments before, stood forward and spoke in broken Dutch. "I'm John." He extended his hand and pointed at each of his friends as he introduced them.

"This is Tina," The blonde who had winked at Mila. "This is Linden, Walt and Mary. We're from America."

"And as I understand," Tori said. "You're also pretty famous in America."

"That's right," Tina said. "We call ourselves the Rocking Spooks."

Mila couldn't hide her gasp.

 **Author's Note** : I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Please, let me know what you think! Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Ghost Rockers or any of its characters. I only own the original characters that I have created for this work of fanfiction. All rights for Ghost Rockers content goes to Studio 100 and Ketnet.

 **Author's Note** : Hello, friends! Here's chapter two and it's full of cuteness! Let us all become Alex/John shippers now. Anyway, it's not my best work but I like it. I'll be uploading weekly so I can keep this fanfiction balanced with all of my school work so expect chapter 3 by next weekend. This chapter is named after Hold Each Other by A Great Big World. Ye should probably listen to it whilst reading the Mila/John/Alex part of this chapter ;)

 **Chapter 2**

 _Hold Each Other_

Robin awoke to find himself in a small, circular room with a rusted, grey wall. As he looked around, his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting, he noticed the words _'Wet hic warumbi fria vogala singunt'_ written across the circular wall, surrounding him. The words _'Hebban olla vogala nestas hagunnan_ ' were written in smaller letters under the first phrase.

He recognised the words as a very corrupted form of Old Dutch and it surprised him that they were there. Robin moved up to inspect the writing closer, but was shocked to find that he was chained to the floor. Moving back to his spot, he heard a slight chuckle come from a small whole on the side of the wall, leading to a small opening within it. A ladder lay in the opening and someone was climbing down.

It was the girl, Tina, who was working with his kidnapper. Her blonde hair and glasses stood out from the rest of her face as she approached him.

"Let me go!" Robin yelled. He was still weak from whatever they had done with him. _Have I been drugged?_ The boy thought.

Tina moved her hands towards her head and removed a blonde wig and the glasses from her head. Robin's eyes widened and his mouth hung loose as he saw her true visage.

"But how?" he whispered.

Mila was in her cooking class, an elective class that was being offered for the first time since she'd attended the DAM, and she was not doing well.

She was distracted with the Rocking Spooks and their sudden appearance in her school. Of course, it didn't help that her class partner, Alex, was distracted with his own thoughts, too.

A bowl in her hand, Mila glanced at Alex and smiled. Alex was pretending like he was doing the assigned word, but the beanie-wearing girl could tell that he would sneak a glance at the new boy, John, occasionally. The next to her didn't seem to notice that John did the same thing and even though she was wary of the new boy, it still made her fuzzy inside. She shipped it.

"You should go up to him." Mila nudged her friend gently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex covered his face in order to hide a blush, but Mila could see right through it.

"Uh huh," she said. "If you don't ask him out, I'll do it for you."

Alex didn't respond, but retaliated by throwing a piece of dough at Mila's face and laughing. Mila turned to the front desk and sighed in relief when she saw that that the teacher had stepped out of the classroom. Turning back to her friend, she threw dough back at him, hitting his face.

"It's on!" Alex said.

"Don't use this as a way to change the subject!"

Alex threw more dough at the girl's direction as Mila moved to a different spot. Conveniently, when Mila dodged, the piece of dough hit John, who had been watching the commotion with the rest of the class, in the chest.

It wasn't long until a full blown food fight broke out in the classroom between the three students. The rest of the students, fearing a suspension or worse, tried to cover themselves as they tried to work amongst the chaos.

As the fight continued, Alex found himself tripping on a stray piece of food on the floor and was caught damsel in distress style by John. He blushed and then sighed when he saw a mischievous smile spread across Mila's face. Without a second thought, Mila pushed John and he fell, landing on top of Alex. This time both boys were blushing and Mila was laughing hysterically.

"What's going on in here?"

All three students turned to look at the teacher, who had just returned to the classroom. Their peers were all pointing at the three of them. _Snitches_ , Mila thought.

"This is a...setback." John muttered under his breath, staring directly at Alex


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Ghost Rockers or any of its characters. I only own the original characters that I have created for this work of fanfiction. All rights for Ghost Rockers content goes to Studio 100 and Ketnet.

 **Author's Note** : Hello, friends! Here's chapter three. I've been busy so I apologise for not uploading regularly. I will try to do better! Please enjoy this chapter full of...stuff. The last scene is inspired by the last scene of Orphan Black 4x01. Y'all should know who _he_ is. PS. I'm too lazy to translate the song in this chapter. This chapter is named after Rise and Fall by The Rigs.

 **Chapter 3**

Rise and Fall

It was night time the next day when Alex and John were walking home from their first date. After the food fight in cooking class, he, John and Mila had been told that they would have to clean the class room and Mila took this as an opportunity to ask John out for Alex. In the end, it turned out great and here they were...on a date, much to the displeasure of John's friends and to the intrigue of John himself.

Alex had insisted on using the bus, seeing as John decided to pick him up at his house, but the other boy insisted on walking Alex home. John said it was because he wanted Alex to be safe, but secretly he hoped to get a kiss.

"So, what's America like?" Alex suddenly asked. "I-I've never been."

John cracked a smile. "It's okay. Nothing like here. We should go together sometime."

"I'd like that." Alex smiled back. They were now in front of Alex's house and both boys stood at the steps awkwardly.

John kept his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth. Alex noticed this and did the first thing he thought of and kissed the other boys. It was a short, sweet kiss, but as they pulled away, both boys felt sparks.

"Bye." Alex waved and awkwardly turned to walk up to the front door, smiling like a fool.

It was then that he felt something hit the back of his head. Within seconds, he fell forward and collapsed, completely knocked out.

John loomed over the body of the unconscious boy, a regretful grimace on his face. "I'm sorry." was all he said as he carried Alex to the black van waiting at the end of the street.

Meanwhile, Tina sat in Robin's makeshift cell with a guitar in her hands. She was plucking at the strings absentmindedly when Robin spoke.

"You can take the wig off." He said, clanking the chains that kept him in the room together. "Everyone here knows your secret."

Tina kept her eyes on the guitar when she replied. "I don't wear it for that reason."

"Why do you wear it?"

Tina didn't dignify Robin with a response, but instead started playing a song on the guitar. She guessed that if she could drown out the noise coming from Robin, she could get some peace while she guarded him.

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

 _Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_

 _Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

 _Ruiseñor que en la selva_

 _Cantando y llora_

 _Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella_

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella_

Mila awoke in the living room of Jonas' house, where she and three of her friends had been sleeping in after an impromptu sleepover. Her phone was ringing quite loudly and she picked it up, ignoring the unknown number on the screen.

"With Mila." she said. Her voice was low, filled with the after effects of waking up from a good sleep.

"Mila, it's Brandon." Brandon spoke through the phone in an urgent tone. "I know it's late but this is very important."

"What is it?"

"I think he can explain it better." Brandon said.

 _He?_ Mila thought. She heard noises on the other line as Brandon passed his phone to the person that was with him. Mila waited for a few seconds before a male's voice spoke to her.

"Mila Santiago," the voice on the other line said. "My name is Eddie Miller. I knew Robin. know where you are. They've already infiltrated your school."

"How do you know that?" Mila replied, her voice shaking.

"Listen to me, Mila, you need to run. All of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Ghost Rockers or any of its characters. I only own the original characters that I have created for this work of fanfiction. All rights for Ghost Rockers content goes to Studio 100 and Ketnet.

 **Author's Note** : Well, this was very OOC but who cares cause it's another chapter and things finally get chaotic, woooo! Have fun reading it! This chapter is named after the song Hoor Hoe Raas Die Stilte from As Jy Sing.

 **Chapter 3**

Hoor Hoe Raas Die Stilte

"Shit, shit, shit," Mila said, slamming her hand against the hot pink van's steering wheel. "I knew the Rocking Spooks were bad news."

"Where are they?" Jonas called from the back. He was clutching a backpack in his hand, all that he could take with him.

As if on cue, Brandon and Laurel popped out of the building that they were in front of with a dark blonde boy trailing behind them. They each held backpacks of their own while the boy carried a small box in his hand in addition to a rucksack on his back. The group of three got into the van as Jimmy opened the door. There was an awkward silence before the Mila started the van and started driving.

"What do they want from us?" Charlie half screamed at Eddie in a panicking tone.

"Her." he replied, pointing at Mila. At the front of the van, Mila gulped. "And they'll kill us to get to her."

"I'd hate to break it to you guys, but there's a black van following us." Jimmy said before Charlie could bombard Eddie with more questions. Mila looked into the front mirror only to see Jonas nodding at her with a frightened look on his face.

"It's them!" Eddie yelled. "Drive faster!"

"I'm trying!" Mila said. She was really feeling the pressure and it showed in her driving. It didn't help when Walt and Mary poked their heads out from the black van and started shooting at the pink van.

"Can't you do something?" Jimmy said, looking straight at Eddie. "Throw your box at them or something!"

"I can't." Eddie replied. "I'm only alive because they think I'm dead."

It was then that Eddie had an idea. He put the box in Charlie's hand and held her shaking hands steady.

"Brandon, open the window." He told the boy next to him. Brandon did as he was told. "What's your name?"

"C-Charlie." Charlie said, voice shaking."

"Charlie." Eddie smiled at her. "I want you to stick your hand out and throw some of that powder in the direction of their van. Can you do that?"

"I could get shot." Charlie whispered.

"I know." Eddie couldn't look at her as he said that. "But trust me. Can you trust me?"

"Yes."

Within seconds, Charlie had her hand outside of the window. She threw some of the golden powder towards the van that was shooting at them. The powder spread out and attached itself to the windows of the black van. Blinded by the powder on their windows, the driver steered away from the pink van, disappearing in the distance.

The group of friends sighed in relief. They were safe. For now.

"Eddie," they heard a husky, dark voice say. The group all turned to see Jonas staring at them with a glare. His eyes were all black and he was sneering.

"Linden." Eddie said. "Surprise, I'm not dead."

"What's wrong?" Mila said. She wanted to stop driving and check on her boyfriend, but couldn't due to the risk of them getting caught by the Rocking Spooks. "Jonas, please! Snap out of it!"

"Mila." Jonas' face turned to stare at the girl. "You can't escape the darkness."

With those final words, Jonas' eyes returned to normal and he fell back, unconscious. Everyone in the van was visibly scared.

"He'll be okay." Eddie said, closing his eyes and leaning against the van. "Just keep driving."

A few hours later, Alex woke up to find himself on what seemed to be a private plane. John was next to him, sipping on a Coca-Cola.

"You're awake." John said, keeping his eyes on his drink.

"What am I doing here?" Alex said. "You kidnapped me!"

"I'm trying to save you!" John slammed his drink onto a cup holder, getting closer to Alex. "They're trying to kill you. They're going to kill me for disobeying orders. For-"

"-For going on a date with me." Alex slumped into his seat. "Yeah. I get it."

"It's not like that." John said.

Alex ignored him and proceeded to ask his next question. "And my friends?"

"They're probably dead already." John replied.

"We have to go back for them! Turn the plane around, where are we going anyway?"

"America." John chuckled. "I told you I would take you there."

"John," Alex said. "We can't leave my friends behind. I can't leave my family behind!"

"Forget about them." John said. "They're dead."

Both boys sat their seats, not looking at each other when Alex's phone rang.

"Hello? Hello, Mila?"

Nothing. He was receiving static in return to his pleas. Darn airplanes, he thought.

"Mila, don't worry. I'm coming to help!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Ghost Rockers or any of its characters. I only own the original characters that I have created for this work of fanfiction. All rights for Ghost Rockers content goes to Studio 100 and Ketnet.

 **Author's Note** : I just realised I labeled Chapter 4 as "Chapter 3". Whoops, let's ignore that. I'm excited for what's coming next chapter. It's gonna be good. Anyway, this chapter isn't named after a song.

 **Chapter 5**

 _Super Mega Crossover Spectacular_

"Who...what were those things?" Mila said. The group were in an abandoned warehouse of sorts, eating some food that Lauren had packed for them. Jonas was sat against a wall, Mila hovering over him.

Eddie sat on a large crate within a small space that he had made for himself. He kept his black hoodie on as he looked out towards one of the walls of the warehouse, a glint in his gaze.

"Poltergeists," he said suddenly. "They're like your...ghosts, but darker. Evil."

"Why do they want me?" Mila asked.

Eddie stood up and looked into Mila's eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

2 YEARS AGO

 _Eddie and Stef were running away from a mysterious society that was after them. These people called themselves The Black Eye and they had connections everywhere._

 _On their mission to find Eddie's missing girlfriend, Patricia, the boys had infiltrated The Black Eye and, as a consequence, they garnered unwanted attention. Now as they rounded the corner of an empty street, the boys stopped to take a breath._

 _"Are you still there?" Tom said into the earpieces both boys were wearing. The brunette was in his technological lair as he always was, away from the action. "Eddie?"_

 _"I'm here too, you know," Stef said as he leaned against the wall of an abandoned building._

 _The only response he received was a small chuckle and an abrupt change in tone when Tom said, "they're coming. Run!"_

 _Eddie swung the door open and the boys ran into the abandoned building, a group of men in dark suits on their tail. They were met with a bare wall and no way out. As they contemplated going back the way they entered, the boys found themselves surrounded by the men who had followed them inside._

 _"I can do this." Stef said, stepping forward. His eyes glowed as he tried to use his powers to erase the memories of their enemies, but it didn't work. A girl a few years younger than him had stepped forward, her eyes as black as night. Stef assumed this was her doing._

 _Stef didn't have a chance to run as he was hit with what seemed to be a taser. "Run!" He called to Eddie as he toppled over onto the ground, the men surrounding him._

 _Eddie could hear Tom in his ear screaming, "You have to help him! Go back!"_

 _He wasn't sure what to do._

PRESENT DAY

"What happened next?" Mila asked.

"That was the last I ever saw of him." Eddie answered.

"The day he was taken by them." Mila said, as if confirming what she had heard to herself.

"He was my friend."

"Eddie," Mila put her hand on his shoulder. "Why did he let them take him? What did he know?"

"Who knows." Eddie said.

"Does it have to do with the Free Birds? The Black Eye?"

"Their murder?" Eddie looked down, distracted. "That's part of it yes."

"But-"

"Stop." Eddie shushed Mila with his finger. "It doesn't matter what he knew. Just know this. Instead of letting them take me and saving Stef so I could make peace with the fact that I was never going to find Patricia again and move on, I chose my love for someone else."

"Did you make the right choice?"

Eddie sighed. He wasn't used to being asked to many questions, at least not any more. "He was a good person but it didn't work out. What happened to Stef eventually broke us apart and broke our hearts."

 _"We need to stop this." Eddie had told Tom. "Go back into hiding so we won't screw up anymore. Just stay hidden."_

 _"Please don't leave me." Tom had replied. It was the last thing he had told him._

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mila said. "Really."

"No, I'm sorry to have to admit that I'm never gonna love anyone else...ever." Eddie looked at her closely. "Let me tell you that I loved them real and pure, but it never ended well. Tragedy and heartbreak is how it always ends for people like us."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, tears in Mila's eyes as well as Charlie's, who had been listening in, before Lauren snapped them both back into reality.

"I don't want to alarm anyone," she whispered. "But someone's here with us."

Laurel looked up using her eyes and surely enough, Mila and Eddie spotted a figure hanging from the ceiling of the warehouse. Looking at both girls, Eddie put a finger in front of his lips to signal them to be quiet before he moved quietly towards where the figure was.

Unfortunately, the figure dropped onto the ground, hands extended. He was a brunette with black rimmed glasses and when he looked up, confusion on his face, Eddie let out a soft yelp.

"T-Tom?" Eddie stammered.

Tom Kepler took one look at Eddie and stepped forward. "Hi."

Somewhere in an undisclosed location in Belgium, Robin heard the sound of tapping coming from one of the walls surrounding him. The tapping stopped and started again as it got closer. The cycle would repeat until the boy was covered in plaster and rock from the huge mess caused by a broken down wall. Before he knew it, a piercing alarm in the room sounded and a swarthy young man with black hair and brown eyes that let out a blue glow in the darkness stepped into his cell with a makeshift weapon of sorts in his hand.

"Come with me if you want to live." He said.

"You were always so dramatic." Robin said through a smile. "Hey, Stef."

Stef chuckled before moving to unbuckle the chains that shackled Robin to the ground. He then pulled the prisoner up to his feet and gave him a hug. "We have to go now."

"Alright," Robin nodded. "You lead the way."


End file.
